1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a high frequency power converter, and pertains more particularly, to a high frequency switching converter that has improved performance as well as reduced size and associated costs. The present invention is usable in particular in association with high frequency switching converters operating over 1 MHz DC/DC
2. Background Discussion
The traditional high frequency power converter, also referred to as a forward-mode DC/DC converter, is comprised of such components as transformers, diodes, an output inductor and possibly other components, all as discrete elements with independent functionality. For saftey reasons it is common for the tranformer to require extra insulation and proper spacing from other components which tends to increase the overall size of the converter. Moreover, the transformer is typically mounted to a structure such as a printed circuit board and leads are required to be wired to the diodes, possibly through the etch on a printed circuit board. The diodes also require an associated heatsink. The common point of the diodes is wired to the inductor either with the use of wire or through a printed circuit board etch. For high power converters all wiring connections have to be with use of large wire or with the use of bussbars.
In the construction of high frequency power converters it is desired to have a low parasitic inductance in the transformer and output circuitry so as to provide a proper converter operation However, presently this is difficult to achieve while at the same time maintaining safety spacings between components and proper voltage breakdown ratings.